Playing Games
by Fang's penpal
Summary: A story about different games an ordinary person might play around the house, with certain twists only the characters of Maximum ride could cook up. Alot better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Playing games**

**A story about different games an ordinary person might play around the house, with certain twists.**

**Hello, its me! Back again after a Dramatic car crash and serious leg injuries….**

**Split Personality: What a cry baby!!**

**Don't you ever leave me alone???**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter won.**

I breathed heavily, in and out. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I heard the creak…. creak of footsteps pounding down on a rotting wooden floor. It was getting closer… to close for comfort. I heard a final creeeaaak and then.

"Blah!! Haha, I found you Max!!"

"Damn!" I swore under my breath as the Gasman pulled me up from my savage crouching position under the coat rack in the closet.

"Now you have to seek next!! But first, I have to find Angel, Total, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy."

"Fang agreed to play??" I asked in shock, recoiling.

"Yea, he said he'd find the best hiding spot, and I'd never find him! C'mon!" He started ushering me along the hallway, towards the kitchen.

"I wonder if anyone's hiding in there."

We peeked around the kitchen doorway to meet the gaze of Fang, sitting on the counter and eating a bag of stale potato chips.

"Fang!" the Gasman whined, folding his arms and pouting. "You where supposed to hide!"

"I'm hiding in plain sight." Fang remarked calmly, shoving another handful of chips into his mouth.

Gazzy untangled his arms and put his hands on his hips, which sent me into a little giggle. "But that's no fun!"

"It is for me." Fang countered.

Gazzy gaze up, then grabbed my arm again. "C'mon, Max. Lets go find everyone else." We started walking, leaving Fang to his Potato chips.

"Lets check Iggy's room next!"

We slowly crept up to Iggy's door, trying not to step on any squeaky floorboards. Gazzy pushed the door open, which in turn swung into an unsuspecting Nudge, using the old 'hide behind the door so when they open it, they won't see me trick'.

"Ouch!" she called out impulsively, and our heads immediately snapped in the noises direction.

"Found you Nudge!!" the Gasman called out, and Nudge slowly crept out of her hiding place, massaging her temple.

"Now to find-" Before Gazzy could speak the name of his next victim, there was a loud and sudden eruption of sneezes, originating from under Iggy's bed.

Gazzy, Nudge, and I looked at each other with aghast looks on our faces, then slowly crept up to the bed. The Gasman dropped to his hands and knees and carefully peeked under the oversized sheets.

"Got you Total!" I heard the gasman yell out, followed by a, "Oh, darn it!" from Total.

The Gasman pulled his head out from under the bed, as Total crawled out the other side.

"Hoh, if only I hadn't sniffed dust ball. Say, Iggy really needs to clean under his bed! Its disgusting in there!"

"I'll keep that in mind." I commented, seeing smiles from Gasman and Nudge.

"Now, only Iggy and Angel left!" Gazzy punched the air, and set of moving. We all followed.

We started of to Gazzy's room thought better of it, (I mean, who hide in there? It should be shut off from the rest of the house and fumigated!) and headed down to Nudge and Angel's room.

We didn't make an effort to keep quiet, knowing Iggy would here us either way.

We all burst through the door, and Gazzy proceeded to check the closet. Bad idea. Apparently, Iggy had booby-trapped the closet, and as soon as it was opened, a huge puff of flower exploded, covering Gazzy from head to toe.

"Grrr…" Gazzy started, when heard a small snigger. It came from behind the curtains.

We walked towards it, and Gazzy ripped open the curtains. There stood Iggy, his shoulders still shaking.

"Found you!!" Gasman said, his teeth clenched.

"Hurry, Max." Iggy called out. "Describe Gasman's face to me!"

I gave Gazzy a good long look. "Lets see, powered white face with bits of steaming red skin breaking through, and an expression between 'I am so going to kill you' and 'Aaaauuugh!!!'

Iggy chuckled.

"Angel!" The Gasman called out. "You win!"

Reluctantly, Angel crawled out from under the bed. "I won?" She inquired, a cute, innocent look on her face.

"Yes, you won. For like the millionth time." Gazzy rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute." Iggy said, a puzzled look on his face. " I wonder why Angel wins every time. She had one of the most obvious hiding spots. I wonder if she's-"

"She's what??" Gasman asked anxiously.

"Huh." Iggy, sighed. "I forgot what I was about to say. Oh well. Lets just drop it."

**Yay!! Chapter one is done, done, done!**

**Split Personality: Finally! It took you forever to write this tiny thing!**

**Shut up!**

**Please review! If you have an ideas on games, tell me…….. **

**Puhlease?**


	2. Chaptur 2!

**Finally, the long awaited chapter 2!! **

**Split Personality: What were you doing these past weeks?!!**

…**.Homework?**

**Now, the reviews!**

**T: Tanks for the advice!**

**Mride: Um… sounds good 'cept if they played freeze tag in the air…**

**lildragonpet****: Naughty naughty angel! (reference to Dane Cook)**

**nightline6****: Might in later chapters.**

**BlackIceAngel****: Wow you live in the woods!, sounds interesting.**

**Aqua279****: Yeah.**

**Talon - Wings and a pulse****: Why, thank you.**

**(Warning: Spoiler for book 3!)**

**Now, on with the story!**

God, I have no idea how I got myself into this mess. But here I am, locking lips with my secret crush since like… forever.

That's rights.

I was making out with Fang.

It a started with a bottle of coke and the sick minds of two little flying devils. Well, it actually started like this:

"God, soooo bored." Iggy moaned, strung over the coach, after gulping down his sixth bottle of coke.

"Yea, and I don't think that drowning your emotions in coke will help." Gazzy pointed out, though he too had just indulged himself in the mindless hour of crazy coke consumption.

Iggy reached for another coke out of the second of three twelve pack coke-a-cola's he and The Gasman had bought at the store the very same morning. Feeling the bottle, a brilliant idea sprung into his all too devious mind.

"Hey Gazzy…" Iggy sang, as a devilish grin spread over his face. "Maybe we could invite the flock to a little… game."

The Gasman was intrigued. "What kind of a game..?" His face know to covered by a malicious smug.

Iggy beckoned him closer and whispered something into his ear. "Perfect…" Gazzy said as he rubbed his hands together. "_Perfect_"

**Five minutes later.**

We were all gathered around on the carpet. Iggy had even invited a few friends, such as Ella,

JJ, and Sam.

I looked around to everybody, clueless as to why he had summoned us all.

"Alright, your all here." Iggy started. "Max, since I fixed your CD player, you said you owed a _big _one, correct?"

"Yea." I answered, a little frightened.

"Well, today, you are repaying me! I have gathered you all here for one reason. We are going to play a game of spin the bottle!"

There were several gasps, too many cheers, and one flaming hot Max.

"Are you kidding?!" I yelled. "No way!"

"You promised! You owe me!"

"…Fine."

And that's how it started.

"The first person to be kissed is…Fang!" Iggy exclaimed, pointing to a rose red Fang.

"Lucky dog." I exclaimed, punching him in the arm. Hell, If was gonna play I might as well enjoy myself!

Knowing Fang would refuse to actually spin himself, Iggy volunteered to spin for him. Bottle made a whirling sound as it slowed to a stop, pointing directly to… JJ?! JJ immediately assumed the color of a burning sun.

"Oh gosh." She giggled, pulling her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Iggy smiled evilly. "Kiss!"

There faces slowly moved towards each other until there lips were mere inches away from each other. Pushing forward just a bit, they connected. What was seconds seemed like hours to me before they broke apart. Gazzy started imitating Fang's puckered lips in an almost un-canny re-enactment. Fang poked him hard in the side.

"Next." Fang said, his face turning into the stony mellow expression he usually wore, "I elect Iggy."

Iggy glared back. Well, as much as a blind person can glare, anyway. Iggy, reluctantly, brought his hand down upon the bottle, and with a flick of his wrist, it started to whirl. We all waited in anticipation as the bottle came to a stop, landing on… Ella?! No way. Iggy had to kiss my sister?! Well, my biological sister anyway, but still.

"Alright." The Gasman teased, a smug smile spreading from ear to ear. "Pucker up, Iggy!"

They both closed their eyes and puckered their lips, each one masked with burning red cheeks. They slowly leaned in and finally made contact. I could see the enjoyment that had spread across their faces and felt a little weird. After about thirty seconds the broke apart, and relief filled me again. It didn't last long.

"Now, Max spins!"

"What?! No way!"

"C'mon Max! Here I'll spin for you." The Gasman quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it violently. It span, and span, and span, and I advised Gazzy to start writing out his will. It abruptly came to a stop, pointing right at Fang.

I guess this wasn't such a big deal, considering we've kissed twice before, but in front of all these people? I was embarrassed as hell. But a freaks got to do what a freaks got to do.

I slowly closed my eyes and leaned my head forward, which quickly connected with Fang's. His lips were soft and supple, and for the first time, I truly embraced our kiss, as I embraced him. I heard several 'Eews' from the kids, but they seemed like miles away. It was only Fang and I, in tight embrace. I heard a soft whisper from Iggy, and sensed them all get up and leave the room, leaving only Fang and I to enjoy ourselves.

Ummm… Wow. That escalated into… well… lets just say I didn't plan that, ok? 

Split Personality: Eeewww!

Big Baby…

Please tell me what you think! In a review, of course. But if one of you actually manages to track down where I live, you can come over and tell me in person.


	3. Chaptur 3 :

**Ok, first of all: I got a puppy! Yay! He's a soft-coated Wheaton terrier. He's so cute!**

**Anyway, here it is: The Players, Chapter 3!**

**Split Personality: 'The Players'? What the hell?**

**I thought it could use a new name….**

**Split Personality: Keep trying.**

**Ok, now for the reviews! **

**kanpai7440****: Great Ideas! I'll probably use em' in later chapters. **

**xxApocalypsexx****: Cha, that would be cool!**

**Tremma****: Here you go… more! And thank you for saying please. **

**nightline6****: Wait no longer! **

**Talon - Wings and a pulse****: Yea, I am doing another chapter…. Your reading it right now.**

**Isolde Eris****: Tank you!**

**Split Personality: Again with the 'Tank you'? God…. **

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: Well, I think I may use that idea right…. Now!**

Chapter 3

"Max" Nudge whined. "I'm booored!" I gazed down upon her shining little face, hoping I could resist the hypnotizing black holes that were the mightiest weapon in the little girl's arsenal. Bambi eyes…

"I know!" Angel chimed in. " We should play house!"

"We already have a house." Iggy said flatly.

"No, stupid!" Nudge shot back, sticking out her tongue. "Like, Mommy and Daddy stuff, you know? Like… normal people." At that she fell silent.

I quickly contemplated my possible answers and their outcomes. I could say no, but that would send Nudge into an even deeper level of doom and gloom. But if I said yes, I'd have to experience the hell that was fake normal life, no doubt being elected as mother with Fang as my husband.

"Sure, we can play." I said soothingly regretting every word.

"Yay!!" The two girls danced around, cheering.

I sighed, then yelled down the hall. "Yo! We're playing a new game. Everyone in the living room stat!"

**2 minutes later**

We were all gathered in the living room bickering about who play what. I couldn't exactly understand everything but I did pick up these tidbits.

"House? Hell no!"

"C'mon Fang! You have to play!!"

"Alright. I'll be the dad or whatever."

"I'll be family pet!"

"… Your joking right? Don't you think the _dog _should be the pet?"

"Oh. Right. Then I'm the brother! Can I be an evil brother?"

"I'll be a distant cousin who instills frustration on the pleasant family with his crazy knuckle headed antics, until they realize that he only seek attention, having not been given any back at my real home."

"………Ok."

"I get to be the baby!"

"I'll be the eldest sister! And Max gets to be Mommy!"

I knew it.

In the end, all the parts had been assigned:

Me: Mommy

Fang: Daddy

Iggy: Distant cousin who instills frustration on the pleasant family with his crazy knuckle headed antics, until they realize that he only seek attention, having not been given any back at his real home

Nudge: Eldest sister

The Gasman: Evil brother.

Angel: Baby girl

Total: Family pet.

And so it began.

"Mother?" Nudge pretended to walk through a doorway. "I'm home from a hard day at school. Can I have something to drink?'

Wait… what the hell did normal people drink?! "Would you like some… tea?" What? It was the best I could do!

"That sounds lovely. Where is father?"

I looked around. "Yea, where is your FATHER?"

"Here." Fang said, sounding almost to monotone.

"How was work today honey?"

"Boring. As usual." At least he was playing along.

Suddenly, there was a puff of green smoke, the tea I was making vanished.

"Hah! Fell for it again eh?" There stood Iggy teapot in hand.

"I swear, Iggy, I will wring your neck if you don't give me that teapot back!"

"Mother!" Nudge sounded offended.

"Sorry. Iggy, please give me the tea?"

"Here." He said, tossing it to me.

Total started barking then chuckled to himself.

"What is it boy?" Nudge stared down, wide eyed at Total.

He pointed to Gazzy, hidden behind some pillows, with a slingshot in hand.

"Gazzy! Put the slingshot down or no tea!" Defeated, Gazzy placed the slingshot down.

"Angel? Come get some tea!"

Angel, now wearing baby feety pajamas, crawled into the room. God knows where she got those…

We had all sat at the table and I poured the tea. Finally, some peace and quiet! We all, excluding Iggy, took up our glasses and took a big sip… then immediately spit it out again! The stuff was horrible… and my tongue had turned green!!

"Ha Ha! Got you!"

"Iggy, You are dead!!!"

**Done! Whoot. ** **I wrote the whole chapter listening to Igeneration by Mc Lars! That song is addictive!**

**Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Now with correct spelling

Wow. It's been a while since I've updated this thing. Christ, since I've read Maximum Ride.

**Split Personality: And I've been laying dormant in you all this time-**

**AUFHG! I… I thought those years of counseling got rid of you. **

**Split Personality: Nope. Because you can't write Maximum Ride Fan Fiction without me. MUHAHAHA-**

**Wait, so you're only around when I write Maximum Ride Fan Fic?**

**Split Personality: Yea. Muhaha…?**

**I can live with that. **

**Reviews that make me happy time:**

**You don't need to know my name: ****I like how you think…**

**ImpishHalo****:**** Maybe you should've death threatened me. Lil' bit of motivation would've helped**

Bella: I take my time all right. If you haven't noticed, I'm emphasizing the fact that it's taken me forever to update.

**ThatHasARingToItDontYaThink****:**** IT'S OK. I LYKE CAPS LOCKS.**

**FletchersFullMoon****: ****Thank you.**

**Fanggurly: ****I… will update now…. Sorry.**

**Tall Dark and Smexy****:**** We keep mine's short, but shaggy. He's adorable fo' sho.**

**Anonymous: ****People sure are suggesting Twister a lot. Maybe…**

**NorahJones****: ****It was a fun chapter to write.**

**Inside Darkness****:**** Not sure how much sexual tension can result from 'tag', and the people just looove sexual tension.**

**xxApocalypsexx****:**** Sorry 'bout updating sooo late. **

**marie47****:**** You are the worst hunter ever. **

**Talon - Wings and a pulse****:**** I'll be sure to fit in more Fax. **

**Isolde Eris****:**** I believe he was the Uncle, but I'm too lazy to check.**

**Sleepwalker418****:**** Haha, that was intended, yep.**

**Tremma****:**** Spin the bottle is so cliché'… so I'll probably get to it eventually.**

**TheVelvetVoice****:**** Impressive. **

**Split Personality: The amount of apologies you had to make was ridiculous. **

**I'm sorry… but not to you, SP. Anyway, on with the story:**

"Maaaax.' A cry erupted from behind the sofa, where the Gasman lay after having misjudged a jump from the coffee table to the sofa. "I'm boooored."

"Go make a stink bomb." I responded, too tired to both come up with something better for him to do and be shocked and appalled at myself for encouraging his antics in order to have him leave me alone.

"I have an idea!" Gazzy shouted, popping up from where he previously lay. "Let's play adventure!"

"What, our lives aren't enough of an adventure?" Iggy asked as he walked in.

"I mean like a real adventure!" Gazzy responded. "With knights and princesses and evil wizards!"

"Fine, Gazzy, if you can get everyone to join in, we'll play with you." I decided, my resolve to not play some mythical adventure game destroyed by Gazzy's nagging and my own sense of boredom.

2 Minutes Later

Miraculously, Gazzy had gotten everyone into the tv room where he was busy assigning the parts.

"Iggy, you're the evil wizard. Who is blind. You're a blind evil wizard." In response, Iggy simultaneously stroked an imaginary beard and groped around as if he was some old blind man.

"Nudge, Angel, you're my women who follow me around and sharpen my weapons and junk." Nudge and Angel didn't look too happy about that one.

"Fang, you and me are the knights who are going to fight the evil dragon!" Fang nodded, but otherwise looked unimpressed at the role he was given.

"Max, I was going to make you the dragon-" I gave him a death glare "but I've decided you can be the damsel in distress." I'd rather be the dragon.

"And Total." Total looked up, surprised that he had been included in the game. "You get to be dragon!"

"I won't let you down." Total responded, his chest swelling with pride.

30 Seconds Later

"Now, Sir Fang of Fartsville-"

"Clever" Sir Fang of Fartsville shot back.

"We ride to the lair of the evil wizard. Who is blind."

Gazzy mimed galloping on a horse to Iggy's room, and after a glare from me, Fang reluctantly copied his movements.

They reached Iggy's room, and the door swung open as Iggy bellowed, "You have come looking for the- GAZZY IS THAT A SWORD?"

"Yea." The Gasman looked around innocently, twirling around the sword he had just pulled out. "I'm a knight, duh."

"No swords, Gazzy. Give it here." I demanded. Gazzy hesitantly handed me the sword. I'd make sure to figure out where he had gotten it later.

"All right, evil wizard. Who is blind." Gazzy said, getting back in to character. "Where is Maxinus Ride, the damsel you have stolen?" I scowled at the name Gazzy had granted me.

"I've put her up in the dungeon, guarded by an evil and gruesome dragon!" Iggy said menacingly.

"Well, Sir Fang, we shall go to this dungeon and free this damsel!" the Gasman cried. Fang shrugged, and I couldn't help but be a little offended that wasn't eager to save me from Total the dragon.

Another mime gallop and they were back in the kitchen, where I was supposed to hide behind the table and Total was supposed to guard me like a viscous dragon. I assumed my place just as Gazzy started to face down Total.

"Dragon!" the Gasman called out, pointing towards the not so menacing Total.

"Sir Fang and me shall vanquish you and take the damsel back!"

"It shall not be so!" Total tried his best to roar, jumping at them with all the intensity of furry, adorable dragon.

After a couple minutes of Gazzy and Total rolling around while Fang ate an apple, Total had finally been slain and was now acting out a dramatic and drawn out death by telling us a made up story of his dragon character as his eyes ever so slowly shut.

"And now, I die, struck true by the blade of what some may call hero, but not I-"

"Total, hurry it up". I protested, tired of crouching behind the table.

"Fine. Dead." Total said begrudgingly, letting his tongue hang from his mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Max, come out now." Gazzy called. I came out to meet Gazzy and Fang and was about to call it quits when Angel interjected.

"Now you and Fang need to kiss" She beamed. "He was your hero after all."

I was about to argue, but I didn't really see the point, so I pulled Fang in a warm embrace and kissed him enthusiastically. Uncharacteristic of me, maybe, but sure as hell was fun.

Before you say it, I know Nudge had no lines. I just couldn't fit her in. I'm sorry.

**Split Personality: More apologizes? Really?**

**Anyway, make sure to review. It helps me get better, and it helps you by… uhm… well, giving me incentive to update. Terrible, I know.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
